As Simple As Black And White
by vampire-nightmare
Summary: Warning:Randomness.It starts from the last anime. A bit o.o.c at times. DaisukexRiku. SatoshixRisa. Darkxoc Kradxoc Disclimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, just incase i forget to do it on the story
1. Where it Begins

As the seal was broken the black wings became shrouded in darkness, a fluttering of wings could be heard from within. The beats getting louder and louder, until it was almost deafening. A crashing sound started as the building started to collapse around them.

"What's happening" Dark yelled over the noise, holding up his arm to shield his face from the bright light that was emanating from the darkness, growing and swirling. A gust of wind hit both him and Krad into the far wall. They slid down and upon reaching the bottom Daisuke and Satoshi fell from their bodies. The wind died down and where the artwork of the black wings once stood lay a pile of feathers, stirring in the wind.

AT DAISUKE'S HOUSE

The flames surrounding the picture of the black and white feathers, leaped into the air, forcing back Emiko and Daiki (Daisuke's mum and grandfather) as the flames settle they notice the black feather has disappeared

"Daisuke" Emiko whispers falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

A/N: this is my first fan fic and the first three chapters are a bit boring but essential


	2. our real memories

BACK T THE ART MUSEAUM

"Daisuke, Dark, Satoshi are you ok" yelled Riku as she climbed over the rubble to get to them, closely followed by Risa.

"Stay back" Dark said to the others, as he got up and walked cautiously to the bundle of feathers. He touched them lightly feeling the familiar softness. Under his touch they seemed to shudder and disappeared to leave behind a form of a girl, her black hair veiling her face, a dress of silk hung on her fragile frame. Dark leaned down using his hand to brush away some of her hair from her face.

"Who is it?" Satoshi said, helping Daisuke to get up. Riku hit the floor and ran to Daisuke wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, I thought the building had collapsed on you" she whispered her voice hoarse with emotion.

Hearing voices the girl opened her eyes, gasps echoed from everyone as they saw her eyes were pure black, there was no retina, and it seemed as if the pupil had covered the whole eye, the girl blinked and her eyes changed into a soft normal baby blue

"I'm sorry if I scared you" she whispered, hanging her head.

"It's ok" Dark said lifting her head with two of his fingers and frowned at her "do I know you?"

"I don't know, I can't remember" with that said she pulled a necklace out of her dress. It had many charms on it but she picked one in the shape of a key. The key started to glow, and then a pulsing was felt throughout the room, the shadows seemed to leap and dance towards them all. Before anyone could do anything they were swallowed into the blackness.

MEMORIES

They woke in a room where before them they saw a woman with black and white wings, she was facing away and they could see her black and white dress flowing onto the floor she looked as if she was waiting for something. The doors at the other end of the room swung open to reveal Dark, Krad and two other angels with wings the same as theirs.

"What the hell" said Satoshi looking behind him at a shocked Dark and Krad?

"It's our memories, our real memories" Krad explained. Everyone turned to face the past Dark and Krad, seeing them approach the women and bow

"What do you want with us our queen" the past Krad said

"We don't have time the princess's are in the other room" the women indicated with her hand towards a door painted with two dragons, one white the other black, both injured and bleeding a big yin and yang in the background. "They have something called an orb it will take you to Earth; it will also erase your memories. Dark, Krad you will guard Nightmare. Argi, Igra you will guard Purity" as she finished, there was an explosion and the doors that the past Dark and Krad had entered flew open revealing a bloodied angel

"They've... got past... the defence... it's not safe... anymore" he wheezed, as he collapsed to the floor. Dark took a step towards the injured angel at the same time as his past self but found his path blocked by Daisuke

"We're not here to help, where here to watch. We cannot change the past because it's only a memory" Dark closed his eyes and nodded, looking up he saw his past self stopped by the queen like he had just been, looking at him.

"He is dead" she whispered, her voice filled with pain

"But he's the king we should do something" The past Dark said scared, the queen looked at him pain in her eyes and unshed tears that would not be allowed to spill

"There is nothing you or I can do, but you have a job to protect the princess's, the heirs" the queen looked up from Dark to the doors "their comings, quick get the girls and go, all of you" a note of panic had reached the queens voice. All of the guardians bowed and nodded, running to the doors with the dragons on. The group observing the scene wondered what to do.

"Do we follow them or should we stay?" Risa asks

"We move" says Krad knowing full well what will happen next for the queen, but not him. They run to the doors but are too late to miss what happens to the queen. Through the doors left open by the dead king, dozens of angels swarmed around the queen, a passage was made and a man walked up to the queen a smug smile on his face. His hand shot out quicker than a viper and went through the queen's chest.

"You...will never...get them" she said with her dying breath a trickle of blood appearing from her mouth. She fell to the floor with a thud the man smirked, as the door closed behind the group.

After what they just saw they were surprised to enter a room that looked normal and as if nothing had happened. They saw the past Dark scoping a sleeping girl into his arms, they recognised her as the one trapped in the black wings. Her eye opened slowly revealing their black orbs.

"Dark, what's happened" she asks sleepily

"We need to go. Your mother said something about an orb"

"Oh it's happened" she sighed reaching into her dress and pulling out the same charm necklace picking off a charm that looked like a ball. It turned black and surrounded herself, Krad and Dark, there was a bright flash and then...


	3. Bet

Everyone jerked awake 

"What happened why did it cut off?" Riku said 

"I don't know" came the whispered reply, everyone turned to stare at the girl "the key is the matching piece to the orb, where the orb takes memories away the key gives them back" she explained "but we must find my sister, our powers are unstable if one of us is awake and the other is not. So" she said brightly "where is she?" she directed this question to Dark and Krad.

"Um...we don't know" Krad offered, the girl frowned.

"But haven't the other guardians contacted you"

"No" her eyes clouded over turning back to black, with a fast motion she had two black feathers in her hand

"Ow" Dark yelped as he saw that she had pulled them from his wings. Silently she got up and went over to Daisuke and Riku; 

"Here" she said presenting them with the feathers, as soon as they touched them, wings of their own sported from their backs. Dai's were a red colour and Riku's were a brown. With a smile she disappeared and reappeared next to Krad before he could move she pulled out two of his feather's, walking over to Satoshi and Risa, leaving Krad to rub the place where she had taken them, she handed the feathers to Satoshi and Risa. Satoshi's wings were blue and Risa's were identical to her sister's. 

"Well now that, that's done we can start finding my sister" the girl stated

"Ok calm down...Nightmare" Dark tried it and it felt normal on his tongue "we need to narrow it down so I suggest we all go to Dia's place and plan it out"

"Hey, why my place, if you and Krad get into an argument then the whole place will go down" Diasuke interjects 

"No one will be pulling anything down. Not until we find my sister, right?" Nightmare said to Dark and Krad with meaningful looks. Both gulp

"Right" they say in unison, whilst both giving each other glares

AT DAISUKE'S HOUSE

"Daisuke" Emiko yells happily as she bursts from the house wrapping her arms around her son, tears falling freely "I thought something terrible had happened, when the black feather disappeared I..." she left the sentence hanging finally realizing that there were other people behind him. Blinking she straightened up and marched over to the group, looking at Dark then looking behind herself at Daisuke, a confused look on her face "What happened?" she said with frown

"I can explain" Nightmare said from the back of the group, "though I think it best we all go inside and have a cup of tea...or hot chocolate" she says as an after thought (AN: the reason how Nightmare knows things about the time even though she's been asleep a long time is because of her powers).

Inside everyone is sitting at the kitchen table a map splayed out in front of them and cups of hot chocolate in hand. After explaining what happened, Emiko had insisted that for the duration of their stay they should attended the school Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and Riku went to, after much arguing Dark and Nightmare agreed Krad tried to make a fuss but one look from Nightmare shut him up.

By now they were all exhausted from looking over the map, Nightmare for the past half an hour had been dowsing for her sister. She finally gave up with a sigh

"This is getting us no where" putting her head on the table and blowing out a frustrated breath. 

"Well is there another way" Satoshi interjected trying to make her feel better

"I don't know" she said with annoyance "the keys power has been blocked and we don't have all our memories back. I can't remember father than the day we had to run from heaven" with a sudden movement she lifted her head from the table and grabbed a marker pen causes Daisuke to spill his hot chocolate all over himself.

"That's just great" he huffs 

"This just isn't your day is it" Riku says a smile playing on her lips. "Here" grabbing a damp cloth she begins to dab at the chocolate stain on Daisuke's t-shirt.

"Ah-ha" Nightmare says with triumph, looking up from the map were her crystal is pointing to an area she has circled using the pen "Dark I'm going to need your help"

"With what" he says leaning over the map intrigued 

"Stealing" with this Dark looked up grinning 

"What am I to steal?" 

"A china vase" she said innocently, Dark frowned at her tone of voice 

"There's a catch isn't there" he stated. Nightmare looking down at her hot chocolate cup, started to trace a ring around the top with her finger.

"Now what makes you say that? Any way" she says brushing off the question and turning to Satoshi "you're going to have to be our man on the inside, also I want Krad to be your assistant"

"Where's the fun in that?" Dark protested, which caused Nightmare to smile evilly.

"Fine, let's make it more interesting. If you can beat me to the vase you get to hmm... ask whatever favour you like. If I win well" she smirked "you'll just have to find out" Dark gulps. 

"I have a question" Risa said with a thoughtful look on her face "Where are you Dark and Krad going to stay" they looked at each other

"Well Dark can stay with us" Daisuke says "and I guess Krad could stay with Satoshi, that just leaves Nightmare"

"She could stay at ours" Risa pipes up.

"That's fine with me" Riku says 

"Then it's settled" Nightmare yawns "I think we've done enough for tonight. Don't forget our bet Dark, I'll be seeing you at 8 sharp, don't be late, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting" with that Nightmare Riku and Risa leave.

"Well we better go to" Satoshi says getting up "good luck tomorrow Dark, I think your gonna need it" Krad smirks

"Way to go she's only been awake a few hours and is up to her normal tricks" both Krad and Satoshi get up and leave

"Daisuke" Dark says looking unnaturally pale "What do you think she's going to do to me?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's going to be pleasent" with that Daisuke gets up and waks to the door where he pauses "oh and by the way we've got school tomorrow" Dark groans.

A/N: I do not own D.N.Angel, also Dark, Krad and Nightmare will be in different classes to Daisuke, Satoshi, Risa and Riku


	4. school is scary

AT THE SCHOOL GATES

"oh I forgot to give these to you yesterday" Nightmare said handing Dark and Krad a pair of necklaces with a Zircon stone in the middle "keep these on at all times it should make you appear the same size and age as Daisuke and Satoshi, and it also blurs the minds of the humans so they don't recognise you"

They both put on the necklaces and looked at themselves

"I don't seem any different" Dark says

"Well duh you can see through the stones powers but normal humans can't, they'll just think you're trying to make a fashion statement, oh and Dark I'm going to be nice and give you clues to what I'm going to do to you when you lose" Dark gulps. The bell started ringing and everyone started heading inside, but Nightmare stayed where she was moving from foot to foot

"Nervous" Satoshi asked "don't worry you'll fit in fine, I should know I'm the kid genius" Nightmare smiled and walked up the steps with him. As soon as they enter through the doors they heard whispering and giggling and look to see what was up. Every girl in the hallway was looking at Dark and Krad

"This isn't going to end well" Nightmare said in a low voice to Satoshi "What is the probability that the newly acquired fan girls will attack"

"I say about a 100 chance" Nightmare sped up and joined Dark, Krad, Risa Riku and Daisuke, noticing that Dark an Krad where loving the attention and playing up to it, Nightmare pulled both their ears

"Ow, what did you do that for" Krad said rubbing his ear

"It's for your own good" she said with a flourish of her hand and waltzes off after the Risa and Riku who had gone ahead of them

"How is it for our own good" Dark said puzzled

"You'll see" chuckled Satoshi, Daisuke had his hand in front of his mouth trying to keep back the laughter threaten to come out as he and Satoshi headed for their classroom. Shrugging Dark and Krad followed

AT LUNCH

"So how's you first day so far guys" Riku says while biting into a sandwich, as a rather jumpy Dark and Krad approached the table

"Terrible" Dark said sitting down looking edgy "everywhere I go there's some girl there watching mw it's so freaky, I can't stand it" he said shivering

"Well what did I tell you" Nightmare said, hitting him over the head "anyway does anyone have some SUGAR I really need a boost" everyone looked at her confused at why she had but emphasise on the sugar as realization dawned on everyone but Dark

"No" Dark said rather stupidly

"Ok, well I think I might get a PLUM from the counter" Nightmare said starting to get exasperated

"Well you do that" Dark said looking at her weird. Nightmare sighed

"Also Risa and Riku where telling me about the FAIRY lights they put on their Christmas tree" Dark still looked completely blank and Nightmare sat back folding her arms in a huff.

"How stupid is he" Riku whispered to Daisuke

"I don't think it's because he's stupid, though that might have something to do with it, I think it's he's t traumatized by the fan girls all staring at him" Daisuke shock his head "he's not taking it very well"

"Well it's his own fault, Nightmare did warn him, but what about Krad he doesn't seem as fazed as Dark"

"Trust me" Satoshi said leaning forward and joining their conversation "you didn't see him in the first class he was practically wetting himself he was so scared"

"I don't see what the big deal" Risa piped up "their only girls" by this time Dark, Krad and Nightmare had realized they were having a different conversation and where listening

"The big deal, you weren't there but their always there, their always watching" Nightmare looked at Dark in a strange way after he said that

"Ok someone's a little paranoid, I think you might need to go to the nurses room" Nightmare said patting him on the back and getting up "after all fan girls are going to be the least of you worries tonight" the bell started ringing and everyone got up and left leaving a terrified Dark on his own.

A/N: ok it's not a very good chapter and i've taken a long time getting it up ut I have one thing to say in my defence I knew what I wanted to right but didn't know how to put into words (if that makes any sense to anyone who is reading this)


	5. let the game begin

AT DAISUKE'S HOUSE

Dark and Daisuke where getting ready for the night when Daisuke's grandfather came into the room

"A young girl dropped this off for you" he said handing Dark a letter. It read

_**The Object Of The Game: be the first one to touch the vase **_

_**Rules: anything is fair**_

_**The Stakes (also known as the bet): one favour will be granted if you win and if you lose an unknown fate awaits you**_

_**To make things fair: I, Nightmare do promise that throughout this game I will no us my wings**_

Dark smiled this just made things to easy all he had to do was stay in the air and he would be safe, grinning he turned to Daisuke

"This might not be so bad, let's go"

OUTSIDE

"What took you so long, I've been waiting for ages, if that's the pace your gonna be at I'm so going to leave you in my dust" Nightmare teased

"Ha, ha" Dark said "ready when you are" Nightmare grinned

"Satoshi, Krad cover for us, you're going to need to be quick with the excuses" turning to Dark and handing him a walkie talkie she said "this is for you to communicate with Risa, Riku and Daisuke, we have the systems wired so they can see what's happening, you're gonna need the help"

"Let's get on with this already" Dark sighed, spreading his wings, Nightmare crouched into a sprinting start, the walkie talkie in Dark's hand crackled to life and Daisuke's voice was heard.

"Ready, Set, GO" he said, as Dark took into the air heading into the building swiftly with Nightmare following close behind.

So far she had tried nothing and now he couldn't see her, he wasn't the slightest bit bothered. The walkie talkie crackled

"Dark watch..." was all he heard before something slammed into his back. He crashed to the floor and heard a giggle from his back, turning he saw Nightmare and started to gaped

"How the hell did you do that?!" he exclaimed

"Ask Risa she's the one monitoring this area" she smiled as she jumped off skipping away. Dark picked up the walkie talkie

"So how did she do that" he said his voice uneven

"S...She came fro...From the dark...darkness" Risa whispered sounding freak out. Dark smirked of course she wouldn't put herself at a disadvantage if she didn't have something else up her sleeve he 

had misjudged her that's for sure and now the bruises showed it. He got up dusted himself off and took off again he still had a game to win.

Dark was on full alert as he rounded the corner and wasn't surprise when Nightmare stepped out of the shadows, she yawned

"This is getting boring I'll end it now" she grinned at him and he saw the shadows leap towards him he tried to fly but there was shadowed hands holding his wings as it crept up his body till he was engulfed in darkness.

Dark woke up to find he was in a room full of china artefacts and the vase that he was looking for was in front of him, his face fell when he noticed Nightmare standing in front of it examine her nails

"Looks like I win" she said her voice bored "by the way" she said with a serious expression "I've rigged explosives in her you better get out with the vase within thirty seconds or this place is gonna blow" Dark looked at her shocked "the clocks ticking, gotta go bye" and with a wave she melted into the darkness. Dark jumped up sprinted to the vase and grabbed it spreading his wings he took off making it outside in twenty seconds flat panting hard, he turned hearing laughter behind him in the air with him was Nightmare her black wings beating a soft rhythm as her body shook with laughter.

"The look on your face" she gasped in between bursts of laughter "I'm evil but not that evil" Dark scowled at her.

"Would you stop joking around I almost had a heart attack when you said that, your face was so serious" but Dark couldn't help a smile seeing the funny side of it "come on we best get this back or the others will wonder where we've gone"

**A/N: ok I'm so sorry that this has taken some time but I've just had some great ideas and needed to sort out some order before I got on with this hope it's no to bad I'm not very good when it comes to action and I personally think it was a bit weak but whatever.**


	6. authors note

**A/N: ok I'm really, really sorry for not updating in a while but I had some big exams and couldn't find the time also my friend luna-alchemist begged me to edit blood symbol and I was having difficulties with this so I did it for her and I still have to but enough of that coz my exams are finito I will have more time to (hopefully) work on this fan fic **

**Your author VN**


End file.
